


Flight

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [16]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Quarantine verse I've got going, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Peter and Aro are on their flight to their new home and Jane and Alec kind of freak Peter out a bit.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how Alec and Jane are meant to be outside of the films. I've only read the first book in the series and am honestly not keen on reading any of the others as I am mainly here to ship a DT/MS character combination I'm particularly fond of lol.
> 
> So, if they end up seeming off in future drabbles, I apologize. Consider them more of the fanfic AU versions of themselves if they end up too much of a departure.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading

“Do they have to _stare_ like that?”

Every now and again Peter glanced behind at the pair a few rows back, sitting side by side, unmoving, unblinking, save for the identical smirks they gave him this last time he glanced. Sadistic little shits.

“Pay it no mind, darling,” Aro assured, “it’s quite common in my kind’s nature to behave as such.”

Peter stroked Nossy’s head, “you don’t.”

“I am more animated than they are I grant, but you are well aware I can be less so at times.” He absently scratched Nosferatu’s chin, “a lot of my more _human_ movements are for your benefit.”

“What human movements? I mean, yeah you blink sometimes and emote, drama queen,” he teased, “but you’re still a creepy bastard.” He snorted when Aro gave him a small pinch to his cheek.

“Trust me, Peter, you would notice a stark difference if I changed how I presented myself to you. I would _creep you out_ as Jane and Alec seem to.”

Peter resisted looking behind himself again.

“Can’t they stare out the window instead of the back of my head thinking of all the ways they’d like to kill me?”

Aro laughed and Peter could have sworn he heard answering ones behind him.

“Your paranoia is as amusing as it is frustrating. Peter, I assure you, regardless of what they are imagining of doing to you, they would never.” He said clearly amused. “Besides, you will all simply have to learn to get along with one another as we are to be sharing quite close quarters for the foreseeable future.”

It was then Peter got still, and a thought occured to him. He leaned over to kiss Aro’s cheek and said, “hold Nossy for me,” passing the cat one handed to Aro and dove under his seat.

“What are you doing dearest?”

Peter didn’t answer as he retreaved his bag from under the seat and pried out his laptop, “thank fuck I charged it before we left. No in flight movies. What you people do on flights?”

“We read,” Aro watched, curious, as Peter boote4d up the device.

“Yeah, so don’t I,” Peter clicked around the files, “but nothing beats a movie most everyone can enjoy.” He found what he was looking for and shot Aro a very pleased smile before saying over his shoulder, “either of you kids seen Princess Bride?” Peter held the laptop aloft, enough that they would be able to see at least part of the screen. And nearly dropped the thing with a shout when Jane and Alec appeared in the chairs directly behind them.

“We are not children,” Jane said in her methodical, threatening, voice.

“We are several hundred years older than yourself,” Alec added.

Though startled and a bit mad, Peter noted with some satisfaction, they had come closer to better see the movie.

“Don’t fucking do that vampire speed shit,” he hissed, and turned to settle in his seat only to find Nosferatu in his lap and Aro with the laptop, “What did I just say about vampire shit?” 

Aro feigned innocence, “I thought that it would be more comfortable for you have your cat on your lap rather than the heat or weight of the device.”

Despite Nossy kneading his thighs with his claws to get more comfortable, Peter technically _did_ prefer it and settled for giving the other a warning look and nodding for the other to press play. Trying not to let his own amusement show when he caught the twins clear amusement at his and Aro’s bickering.

Ah well, Peter thought as the movie began, maybe he could get used to this.


End file.
